


Another One

by Saddenly (OliveSixx)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm sorry but it's ooc af, M/M, Mpreg, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveSixx/pseuds/Saddenly
Summary: Eren wants another baby and he does have a good reason for that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fluegalas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluegalas/gifts).



> Hi, this is my very first work so sorry for my bad English, it's been a while since I last used it.  
> And happy birthday to my twin sister Fluegalas, here have some ereri fluff for your big day dear :))))  
> p.s: Btw Armin is pregnant in this fic but I'm too lazy to tag lol.

"I want to have another baby."

Whispers Eren in a cool night of May, after they have put themselves to bed. The room is dark and he can barely see whether Levi is still awake or not. However, Eren can feel the other one exhaling as his breath sweeps through the tip of his nose.

"What did you say?"

Muffled voice. No good.

"Maybe we should talk about it tomorrow, you sound sleepy!"

"Just speak your mind, you've waken me up anyway!"

Then the mattress goes up a bit as Levi lifts himself to reach to the nightstand. Not until the room is fully lit up does Eren leave his pillow. They both sit up, face to face and the younger man suddenly feels a flow of electricity running through his spine. Levi does look tired. Bad timing, he tells himself.

"You've just said that you want another kid?"

Nod. Then silence.

"Why?"

Eren swallows hard. He hasn't think of it yet. He should have made up a few good reasons but he didn't. Only God knows how he should explain the way he feels at the moment.

"Do I really need a reason to have myself a kid?"

He asks carefully, watching his husband yawn and rub his head. Through those years living together, Eren has already realized that Levi can easily get mad when he is sleepy.

"Yes, you do. Because we have already had three."

Eren does have a reason actually. He misses the time when the boys were small and needed so much care. The new parents were busy as hell, sometimes they didn't even sleep at night. Then Levi had to go on an expedition leaving a worried Eren behind with three noisy kids. Back at that time, the boys never let him be far away from them and the squad used to bet their money on how many meters Eren could go without making them wail. Nevertheless, having some kids around was much addicting. Eren couldn't help giggling at the old scenes when the kids ran to them after each expedition, laughing and telling them everything at home like some little birds. And he misses their twittering so much.

But still the reason sounds stupid even to Eren himself.

"Just a feeling, I think."

Eren ends up letting out such stupid words that it doesn't take him much time to start regretting. Levi frowns in disbelief and leans over to him.

"Is there anything wrong with the boys? Is any of them eaten or something?""

"No!", Eren bursts out at his husband's serious tone, "They're all fine! They're still with Armin and the whole squad, what can happen then?"

Speaking of Armin, another idea pops up in his mind.

"You know", Eren starts slowly, "I really worry about Armin. It's his first child, right? So I wonder if I should go through this with him..."

"By asking your husband to knock yourself up one more time?", Levi hisses, "Seriously, Eren?" 

The older man then starts mumbling something with which Eren can't catch up. Something about "good friend". He knows that good friends can do anything for each other, but this one is different. And weird. Levi doesn't laugh at it as he usually does, even a small grin is nowhere to be found. Silence again. Having nothing more realiable to say, Eren pulls Levi down to bed and snuggles to his chest. The yellowish light feels so warm on their skin.

"Do you remember when the kids were small and never let you out of their sight?"

Levi nods tenderly and closes his eyes as if he was listening to a comfortable bedtime story.

"You don't know how much I miss that time", Eren mutters, "The time when I used to be their whole world. It's hard to belive that I'm no longer the only person they need. God I miss it so bad!"

"I do too."

Eren almost gets choked on his own breath hearing those words.

"You do?"

"Yeah", responds his husband with a soft voice, "The way they curiously and carefreely grew up then learnt to survive in this world gave me more strength and hope than anything. How could I forget such thing?"

Then Levi kisses on his forehead before reaching to the nightstand.

"Sleep tight, Eren. If so, we're going to have many things to talk tomorrow."

The light goes off again.

Should he consider it a "yes"? It's too early to know but Eren lets himself see it that way. He sighs in relief, knowing that it's safe to finally take off the rock on his chest in the last few days.  
.  
.  
.  
"I'm pregnant, Levi."

He smiles, as soon as he does the light goes on.

"You say what?", his husband's eyes grow wide, "But since when?"

"Since three months ago. Not until the health check last weekend did I know. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you sooner, I was so nervous at the fact that we're going to have the fourth child and I..."

He stops at Levi's smile. The brightest one that he hasn't seen for so long. The smile when the older man first took the boys in his arms seven and six years ago respectively. 

"What?", the younger man starts to blush furiously.

"Just don't believe that you still can after such a long time."

They both burst out laughing this time.

"I hope it's a girl."

Eren whispers as he pulls his husband into a kiss.

"Another boy is okay with me."

Levi responds before he catches on Eren's lips. 

"Then let's see, the kid will arrive in half of the year and..."

"Wait a second! Isn't it when we go on the next expedition?"

"Ah, God damn it! Maybe they can go without both of us this time."

"No, they can't. And stop swearing, the baby can hear it."

"Alright, we will talk about it tomorrow. Get some rest Eren, for the baby's sake!"

Then the light goes off.  
Once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for spending time on this :D  
> If you find any mistake, either grammatical or anything, feel free to correct pls :D


End file.
